


Televised blame

by sixthspectre



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixthspectre/pseuds/sixthspectre
Summary: What if Tohru Adachi was actually innocent? Everyone involved in this case has had a pretty bad day, all it takes is one misstep. Or perhaps, a purposeful push.





	Televised blame

The Amagi Inn was quite beautiful, as one would expect with it often being referred to as the landmark of Inaba. It's traditional values and reputation upheld by caring staff and the Amagi family. However, the Junior detective attention wasn't captivated by the decor. Rather, he was more curious with Mayumi Yamano whose love life was dominating the news of the nation. He wanted to know everything and rejoiced when he finally had his chance to talk to her at the Inn after being assigned as her guardian.  
It was early evening, Yamano was in the waiting area of the Inn when Tohru walked in, offering a short wave as a welcome.  
"Not a whole lot going on, must be pretty boring here huh?" Tohru began, "Different from the city, I mean."  
Yamano sighed through her nose, which grated on Tohru's nerves a little, but she really wasn't up for idle chatter. Especially not from this somewhat intrusive detective.  
Just as Tohru was about to continue, a young girl clad in a pink flowered Kimono entered the room.

Yukiko Amagi was very much done with today, she'd heard nothing but the rumors of the announcer, praise of the Inn's reputation as being a supporting pillar of Inaba and several uncomfortable interactions. She stood by the staff of the inn, who she greeted as warmly as she could manage when she came by to help. Afterall it wasn't their fault she was having a bad day.  
"Ah, Yuki-chan! Could you bring this quilt to Miss Yamano? Just so we know if this quilt is thin enough for her." She held out the folded floral quilt tentatively waiting for Yukiko to make her way to collect it. "I'd do it myself, but I'm needed in the Kitchen."  
"No, of course, I'll go ask." She smiled but could help but be frustrated by the name of the announcer everyone had been bugging her about so much.  
Yukiko walked quickly out of the laundry room to find Yamano. Until she realized she forgot to ask where Yamano was. Sighing a bit, she figured she would search the bottom floor before knocking on her room door. Sure enough, she found Yamano in the sitting room with her accompanying member of the police, who now both stared expectantly at her.

Ryotaro Dojima had left the station after his shift ended, though it never felt like it was over. It was getting late, but he still needed to check on his subordinate watching over the almost infamous announcer at the Amagi inn. He knows how the public can react irrationally, so he definitely agreed it was best to keep her presence incognito as much as they could.  
He drove up to the inn, seeing the orange tinted lights inside illuminate the windows. With a sigh, he got out of the car. Truthfully, this whole situation was more than a little irritating- he already had to cancel a day trip with his daughter last week and now he's stuck on babysitting case all because public can't control their emotions. Their interest sizzles out fairly quickly but their initial wrath can be fatal- and he has to deal with the aftermath. He shakes his head at his thoughts whilst entering the building, it can't be helped.  
Upon entering the room, he sees the building fairly sparse of staff, "Dammit Adachi, you better not be slacking off." he mumbles, noticing the absence of his subordinate. Hearing muffled voices from a room close by and decides to investigate for any sign of Tohru or Yamano.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly idea I had and wrote out a little, will upload more for it to develop the original idea when i get around to that aha hope you enjoy! ^o^


End file.
